I Lose Control
by Lurony-sama
Summary: Apertei mais o manto que cobria meu corpo eu tinha acabado de despertar, não de uma noite de sono, mas sim de um pesadelo real,do purgatório... As lágrimas caíram, agora físicas... Por que tudo aquilo? E por que estou vivo novamente?


**Avisos: **Essa fic contém yaoi, ou seja possui conteúdo homo afetivo; incesto, ou seja os dois personagens principais são irmãos e também contém sexo.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, a música You and I pertence a banda Scorpions entretanto o reteiro dessa fic me pertence, não plagie, crie suas próprias histórias.

_**I Lose Control**_

O dia era frio, não o suficiente para me fazer tremer, mas consegue causar-me arrepios... Tudo tinha mudado o lugar onde eu praticamente nasci, onde passei quase toda a minha vida parecia mais uma pilha de roxas e trepadeiras que conseguiram se instalar no meio daquela baderna que me deixava mais do que frustrado.

Soquei uma das pilastras de meu templo, as doze casas não estavam tão deploráveis quanto todo o resto, mas mesmo assim isso não melhorava meu humor. Apertei mais o manto que cobria meu corpo, a única coisa que o cobria na verdade, eu tinha acabado de despertar, não de uma noite de sono, mas sim de um pesadelo real. Tinha acordado para viver de novo, fui libertado do purgatório...

Não pude mais evitar, as lágrimas caíram, agora físicas já que lágrimas foi o que mais despejei durante o tempo, que era incerto, em que fiquei aprisionado enquanto me julgavam.

Por que tudo aquilo?

Com exceção da Guerra Santa, todas as outras batalhas, todas as outras mortes, foram desnecessárias, não consigo aceitar, não consigo aceitar que esteja vivo de novo, sendo que fui o culpado por tudo...

O Demônio de Gêmeos.

Era isso que eu era, um demônio que não merecia andar sobre a Terra... Essa terra deveria estar repleta daqueles que mereciam uma segunda chance, eu não mereço isso.

Fechei os olhos, encostei-me à pilastra deslizando até terminar sentado sobre o chão o rosto apoiado nos joelhos que eram molhados pelas minhas lágrimas de amargura e arrependimento, o que eu farei agora? Todos estão mortos... Então essa é minha punição minha Deusa? Ficar eternamente nessa Terra me arrependendo de estar vivo quando não mereço?... Permanecer eternamente só?

Nunca me importei com a solidão, mas não significa que queira ela como companheira novamente... Tinha medo que ela viesse acompanhada dele... Ares... Minha outra parte... O demônio dentro de mim, aquele que não fui capaz de controlar...

-Maldição! – Esbravejei mordendo os lábios sentindo o gosto de ferrugem e o sangue invadirem minha boca, fazendo meu estomago se retorcer, como se quisesse se autodevorar.

Passei as mãos entre meus cabelos loiros tentando distrair minha mente conturbada, repleta de rostos que iriam me acompanhar pela eternidade, um deles em especial, o rosto daquele que provavelmente mais feri... Na época eu era correto... Por assim dizer... Na verdade eu não sei... Quando aprisionei Kanon, ficava repetindo a mim mesmo que estava somente cumprindo com meu dever, mas não era bem assim, eu não queria que Kanon realizasse seus objetivos, Ares não queria que ele ficasse no poder... O poder era só meu...

Afundei as unhas no couro cabeludo, provavelmente abrindo feridas... Podia jurar que senti algo forte se agitando em meu peito, algo que não sei definir... Não... Ele não pode voltar, não de novo.

Fechei os olhos com mais força e bati a nuca contra a pilastra, qualquer coisa para não pensar em nada.

-Quer morrer de novo? –Sussurrou uma voz já conhecida, estava terrivelmente fraca, quase imperceptível, rouca, quase morta... Mas mesmo assim era sua voz... A voz quase igual a minha... A voz...

-Ka... Non? –Sussurrei buscando ar, todos os meus nervos se contraiam involuntariamente, os anéis de minha traqueia se encolheram, eu não podia falar, respirar... Ele tirou todo meu ar, eu ainda não o via, meu rosto ainda escondido nos joelhos tinha espasmos constantes, meus lábios tremiam tentando formular qualquer coisa, mas em minha mente só vinha... Só vinha sua voz, só sua voz, só sua voz...

Eu estaria com medo? Por que ele estava aqui? Athena me ouviu? Ela ouviu minha clemência por morte? E deixou que ele viesse me jogar no inferno?

Vingança... Finalmente ele iria se vingar... Minha ultima punição... Morrer por suas mãos... Era justo... E... Não era tão ruim.

Consegui respirar... Aceitei o que seria meu ultimo julgamento... Relaxei suspirando devagar, sentindo o cheiro de mar invadir minha alma, nocauteando meus sentidos, o que era isso? Essa sensação... E por que ele não terminava comigo logo.

Ele tossiu.

Sua garganta parecia ter rasgado de tão seco que foi... Ele estava doente?

-Saga... –A voz de novo me sufocou, sua voz agora ainda mais diminuta... O que há? Por que você ainda não veio? Por que não estou te vendo? ... Estou imaginando coisas? Não... Não... Não! Não! Sai! Deixe-me em paz! Sei que preciso sofrer! Mas não assim, não quero Ares me controlando de novo, por favor, Athena! Não! Não!

-Não... Não...

-Você... Está bem? –Sussurrou ele e finalmente ouvi seus passos, eram como estalidos no chão frio... Ele estava descalço... Parava com frequência, cada vez mais perto...

-Kan...

Um barulho mais auto, quase como ossos quebrando, ou vidro, lufadas de ar em meu ouvido, batimentos cardíacos audíveis, calor... Cosmo... Cosmo acolhedor... Como era antes das ambições... Kanon...

Levantei o rosto de súbito olhando para meu lado direito, com medo de não ver ninguém, mas não foi assim, ele estava lá, nossos rostos tão próximos que as pontas de nossos narizes deslizavam uma na outra, seu hálito quente preenchia minhas narinas em uma mistura indefinida, seus olhos azuis que refletiam o mar há tempos atrás agora estavam banhados em lágrimas que escorriam enquanto os cantos de sua boca fina tão sem cor que assustava tremiam em espasmos, quase podia ouvir seus dentes batendo uns contra os outros.

Ele estava ali... Frágil... Assustadoramente frágil... Apertava o manto idêntico ao meu entre as mãos com força fazendo as juntas dos dedos ficarem brancas... Suas pernas tremiam, não estava tão frio para isso... Havia algo errado... O que estava acontecendo?

-Por favor... Por favor, diz alguma coisa... –Disse ele apertando os olhos com força suas lágrimas caiam em maior quantidade, sua mão esquerda tremula veio na direção de meu rosto hesitante como se tivesse medo que eu desaparecesse.

A sensação... A sensação de que uma corrente elétrica passou por cada um de meus vasos sanguíneos a partir do ponto onde sua mão roçou de leve em minha bochecha, foi tão intensa que o ar me faltou de novo, ele se assustou com minha reação e ia se afastar quando segurei seu pulso, apertando forte demais, não ia deixa-lo desaparecer, seu toque foi à prova de que não era algo de minha cabeça ele estava ali... Mas para que? Por quê?

-Kanon... Kanon... –Ofeguei a voz embargada pelo choro, roçando meus lábios em sua testa enquanto o ouvia soluçar... O que está havendo Athena?

-Pensei que não era real, que era mais um teste, mais um momento de julgamento... Por que estamos vivos, Saga? O que houve com o santuário? –Falou ele atropelando as palavras engolindo o nó incomodo em sua garganta, demorei em responder, o nó que havia na minha não era engolível...

Medo... Maldição.

Estou com medo de solta-lo e depois ver que ele desapareceu.

Maldição...

Senti seus braços ainda cheios de hesitação se agarrar as minhas costas nuas, já não me importava em cobrir meu corpo, não me importava com mais nada só não queria que ele saísse de perto de mim, segurei sua cintura e basicamente o colei a mim, seu corpo estava mais magro, mas eu também estava então não achava que isso fosse muito importante, não agora... Agora eu só queria ficar assim até ter certeza absoluta de que é real, não mais uma tortura do purgatório.

Éramos nós? Kanon e eu? Somente nós? É assim? Assim que termina? O que vamos fazer daqui para frente?

Eu não sei, não sei a resposta pra pergunta nenhuma, e as respostas agora não me interessam... Só... Só ele me interessa agora...

O irmão cujo puni... O irmão cujo fiquei distante por mais de treze anos... O irmão cujo pensei que estava morto... O irmão que me faz perder o controle...

"**I lose control because of you babe"**

"_Eu perco o controle por sua causa, meu bem"._

Eu não sei... Simplesmente não sei explicar, se me perguntassem diria que foi involuntário, diria que foi incontrolável.

Nossas testas a está altura estavam coladas, eu me perdia dentro de seus olhos, que pareciam querer dizer qualquer coisa, guardada há muito tempo dentro de mil caixas, com mais de sem mil trancas e milhares de correntes.

"**I lose control when you look at me like this"**

"_Eu perco o controle quando você me olha deste jeito"_

"**There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight"**

"_Há algo em seus olhos que está dizendo que esta noite"_

"**I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door"**

"_Eu não sou mais uma criança e a vida abriu a porta"_

"**To a new exciting life"**

"_Para uma nova e incrível vida"_

Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e me deixei levar acontecesse o que quer que fosse daqui pra frente eu não me importava, arcaria com as consequências.

Tentei alcançar sua alma enquanto o beijava sentindo-o retribuir intensamente sugando o pouco do folego que me restava... Fazendo com que milhares de coisas invadissem minha mente e de repente sumissem, eu não controlava mais nada dentro de mim...

"**I lose control when I'm close to you babe"**

"_Eu perco o controle quando estou perto de você, meu bem."_

Paramos meio segundo para recuperar ar, fitei seus olhos entreabertos, era ali, a porta de onde eu queria entrar.

"**I lose control don't look at me like this"**

"_Eu perco o controle não me olhe deste jeito"_

Não consegui desviar de seu olhar, nem quando nos beijamos novamente, era quase assustadora a forma como todas aquelas barreiras que existiram há tanto tempo caíram por terra de uma só vez e tudo o que ele sentia vinha na minha direção junto de suas mãos que percorriam meus braços, dedilhando, até alcançar meu pescoço parando ali se entrelaçando, me deixando perdido. O que era isso?

"**There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight"**

"_Há algo em seus olhos, isso é amor à primeira vista?"_

Quando começou? Eu não sei dizer... Só sei que a cada instante que vivi junto de meu irmão antes de todas as coisas terríveis terem começado foram a melhor época de minha vida, eu não precisava aceitar nada que não gostasse junto dele, eu podia chorar e sorrir, contar tudo, sem ter medo de alguém ficar sabendo, ele nunca revelaria a ninguém. Era algo só nosso. Algo que só dizia respeito a nós. Essa era nossa vida.

"**Like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know"**

"_Como uma flor que cresce a vida só quer que você saiba"_

"**All the secrets of life"**

"_Todos os seus segredos"_

"**It's all written down in your lifelines"**

"_Está tudo escrito nas linhas de sua vida"_

Sempre guardávamos tudo que amávamos em nossos corações, cujo somente uma pessoa tinha chave...

"**It's written down inside your heart"**

"_Está tudo escrito dentro do seu coração"_

Ele me puxou para si, deitando no chão frio do salão da terceira casa, estava se entregando e ao mesmo tempo me dominando de um jeito indescritível, aos poucos, a cada batimento cardíaco acompanhado de um beijo profundo que desejávamos que não acabasse... A cada toque mais ousado não éramos mais dois seres diferentes, enquanto eu enrolava meus dedos da mão esquerda em seus cabelos espalhados para todos os lados, a direita percorria a lateral de seu corpo, decorando cada curva, cada musculo, eu queria decorar cada partícula dele, do gosto de seu suor à textura macia das cochas que roçavam entre as minhas.

Ele deslizava as pontas dos dedos até onde podia alcançar enquanto eu tentava dizer qualquer coisa ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava o pescoço sentindo seus espasmos e ouvindo os gemidos que ele não desejava prender na garganta, essa por sua vez vibrava a cada lambida que eu dava ali. Eu adorava o som, o som de tudo o que fazíamos, o som das respirações descontroladas, dos corações eram um caso a parte comparadas aos gemidos, aos beijos, chupões e ao que viria, me afastei o encarando, era perfeito... O rosto avermelhado, a boca quase roxa de tanto que eu mordia, sugava, o seu suor escorrendo, o jeito como seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa, a forma silenciosa que me deu permissão...

Não precisava ser dita, só seu olhar já me bastava, só seu olhar já confirmava que sentíamos a mesma coisa, que ele queria voltar a ser o que sempre deveríamos ter sido... Um só, o mesmo coração, a mesma alma, os mesmos sonhos...

"**You and I just have a dream"**

"_Você e eu temos apenas um sonho"_

"**o find our love a place, where we can hide away"**

"_Para encontrar para o nosso amor, um lugar onde nós podemos nos esconder"._

Tudo o que aconteceu e o que vai acontecer... Agora era segundo plano...

Eu não podia pensar em nada que fosse lógico... Lógico o bastante para me fazer parar de entrar nele, algo que me fizesse deixar de tomar cuidado para não machuca-lo, algo que me afastasse da contemplação de suas expressões.

Não conseguia desviar o olhar de seu rosto jogado para trás, apertando os olhos, mordendo os lábios, algumas lagrimas escapando dos cantos dos olhos em silencio enquanto ele tentava não respirar...

Não precisávamos esconder nada um do outro agora... Não cometeríamos o mesmo erro.

Era isso o que queriam que fizéssemos? Para isso que nos deram outra chance de viver? Para finalmente alcançarmos a felicidade?

"**You and I were just made"**

"_Você e eu fomos feitos apenas"_

"**To love each other now, forever and a day"**

"_Para amar um ao outro agora, para sempre e um dia"_

Eu também já não respirava, pelo menos não direito; minha cintura doía de tanto que ele a apertava com suas pernas; meus braços ardiam pelos arranhões; meu corpo fervia, não poderia suportar por mais tempo... E não suportei... Assim que o vi olhar para mim.

"**I lose control because of you babe"**

"_Eu perco o controle por sua causa, meu bem"._

"**I lose control when you look at me like this"**

"_Eu perco o controle quando você me olha deste jeito"_

"**There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight"**

"_Há algo em seus olhos que está dizendo que esta noite"_

"**I'm so curious for more just like never before"**

"_Eu estou tão curioso para ter mais como nunca estive antes"_

"**In my innocent life"**

"Em minha vida inocente"

Cai sobre seu corpo, não aguentava nem me movimentar, meu coração doía no peito de tão forte que batia. Eu não respirava, e pessoalmente estava feliz por isso. Se eu não pensasse em respirar, poderia pensar no que fizemos... No que vai acontecer agora, se tudo foi impulsivo, se desejávamos isso a muito tempo ou simplesmente se estava escrito nas estrelas...

"**It's all written down in your lifelines"**

"_Está tudo escrito nas linhas de sua vida"_

"**It's written down inside your heart"**

"_Está tudo escrito dentro do seu coração"_

-Saga... –O que viria agora? Por que os medos estão voltando... Por que sinto como se a solidão estivesse cada vez mais perto.

-O que? –Sussurrei nervoso, não ousei me mexer.

-Está frio... Vamos descer. –Disse ele sem emoção e eu entendi perfeitamente... Ele queria ir para o subterrâneo, o santuário estaria inteiro lá em baixo...

Seguimos caminho até lá, cada um enrolado em seu manto que outrora fora esquecido.

O que viria a seguir?

Depois de passar pela passagem secreta, descer as escadas, enquanto as tochas com fogo azulado se acendiam à medida que passávamos, Kanon abriu uma porta, eu conhecia muito bem aquela porta... Era o quarto que eu dividia com ele antes de aprisioná-lo... O quarto que depois de sua "partida" eu nunca mais ousei entrar... Tudo continuava igual... A cama imensa forrada com lençóis brancos como sempre, o mosquiteiro pendendo do teto em cascata... O guarda roupa claro na parede oposta... A poltrona branca com 2 livros no acento, tudo do mesmo jeito do ultimo dia que passamos ali... Tudo igual...

Eu não queria que terminasse como antes... Não queria ser abandonado, por alguma razão eu sentia que ia ser assim, só não entendo por que... Depois de tudo o que houve lá em cima, de tudo que senti e vi em seus olhos... Por quê? ... Ele não diz nada? ...

-Saga? O que foi? – Perguntou deixando o manto de lado abrindo o mosquiteiro delicadamente e sentando-se na cama, a cabeça pendendo para frente, os cabelos cobrindo-lhe o rosto. A voz ainda sem emoção.

-Nada... Só... Só...

Ele se levantou sério, suas mãos enroscaram em meus cabelos enquanto me olhava nos olhos... Procurando qualquer coisa.

Ele baixou o olhar... O que está havendo?

Kanon segurou minhas duas mãos entre as suas entrelaçando os dedos e me conduzindo até a cama, onde se deitou comigo sobre ele, sua mão repousava em meu rosto, cálida, quase como se seu toque pudesse me machucar.

-Eu te amo Saga. –Disse ele olhando-me nos olhos, as lágrimas tomando conta de si novamente, pegou meu rosto entre as mãos, beijando-me carinhosamente.

-Também te amo... Kanon... – Sussurrei fechando o mosquiteiro deitando a seu lado olhando-o...

Ele era único, aquele cujo sempre teve meu coração e que eu não ligaria se quisesse me matar... Eu era dele... Só dele e iria ficar com ele até que a morte chegue... Por hora, nesses curtos momentos desejo que o tempo pare durante alguns instantes. Só para passar mais tempo com ele. Não sou mais uma criança e sei bem que o que eu sinto por meu irmão é condenado por muitos... Mesmo assim...

**Time stands still when the days of innocence**

_O tempo para quando os dias de inocência_

**Are falling for the night**

_Estão caindo pela noite_

**I love you girl I always will**

_Eu te amo menina, E sempre amarei._

**I swear I'm there for you**

_Eu juro, Estou aqui por você._

**Till the day I die**

_Até o dia que eu morrer._


End file.
